Gaara doesn't know
by chibikuro rose-sama
Summary: spoof off of the song 'Scotty doesn't know.' If you know the song you know the story. GaaraNaru SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro-chan: this is a plot bunny that has been bugging me forever. **

Prologue (if i get enough reviews to turn this into an actual story)

Hey!

Gaara doesn't know,   
That Naruto and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.

He tells him he's in church,  
But he doesn't go,  
Still he's on his knees, and...

Gaara doens't know, oh.  
Gaara doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Gaara!  
Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL GAARA!

Naruto says he's out shopping,  
But he's under me and I'm not stopping.

Cuz Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't know.  
So don't tell Gaara.  
Gaara doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL GAARA!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.

Naruto's got him on the phone,  
and he's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!

Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't know,  
Don't tell Gaara.  
Cuz Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL GAARA!

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't knoooooow...

The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

Gaaradoesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't know.

I did him on his birthday.

Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaaradoesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't know,  
Gaara doesn't know,  
Don't tell Gaara.  
Gaara doesn't knoooooow...

Gaara will know,  
Gaara has to know,  
Gaara's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Gaara,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Gaara has to know,  
Gaara has to know,  
Gaarahas to,  
Gaara has to,  
Gaara has to go!

Gaara doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Gaara)  
Gaara doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Gaara)  
Gaara doesn't know...  
Gaara's gotta go!

**Kuro-chan: I should be shot for this.**

**Rose-sama: definately.**

**Sasuke: I kinda like it.**

**Naruto: you would, hentai.**

**Kuro-chan: whatever. anyway if you people actually want this to turn into an actual story with a plot I have is somewhat ready.**

**Naruto: somewhat?**

**Kuro-chan: I just have to type it out. so if you want this to be a real story tell me, if you want me to jump off a cliff tell me, cuz this has just been begging to come out.**

**Naruto: review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro-chan: I'm not gonna bother you with a long A/N until the end. If Naru-chan would be so kind as to do the disclaimer…**

**Naru-chan: Mistress Kuro owns nothing.**

**Rose-sama: since when is my baka hikari anyone's mistress**

**Sasu-kun: since when does _my_ Naru-chan have a mistress**

**Kuro-chan: hee, hee, on with the story.**

Chapter 1

Who cares if he ever finds out. Naruto will always be mine. Gaara's with him right now at his favorite restaurant, yet he seems so oblivious to what is happening under his nose. Who cares if he's with him often in the public eye, so what they are seen as the perfect couple, he shall always be mine. Mine and mine alone. I'm the one that laid a claim on him; he is my property.

They are the ideal pair: the Kazekage and the future Hokage, sure to bring peace to our lands. They were encouraged to be together by the stupid nobles of the village.

'Keep _it_ away from the pure bloodlines.'

'It is best for_ them _to be together. _They_ won't ruin the bloodlines if _they_ are already taken.'

'It is to ensure the peace and prosperity of our countries.'

'They are happy together, they deserve it'

He deserves nothing of the sort. He doesn't deserve to be in his presence− no to breathe the same air that he does. He doesn't deserve to hear his melodic laughter or observe his ethereal beauty. He is mine; I own him: body, heart, and soul. He is entirely mine and mine alone− always has been and always will be. I loved him first, he opened my heart first, I _claimed _him first. I may have approached him second, but he is mine.

"Hey, Sasuke"

"Uchiha"

"Dobe. Gaara." I nod at the couple

"Don't call me that, teme." he says with affection. "What are you doing here? You hate ramen."

"I just got back from training."

"Oh, getting some practice in before our mission tomorrow? Of course you need all the practice you can get to be as strong as me."

"Think what you want, dobe. After our mission do you want to spar with me?" He glares at me; I could care less.

"You know I'd love to kick your butt, teme, but I promised Gaara we'd meet up after the mission. Isn't that right, Gaara?" He shouldn't be receiving that smile from him.

"Hai" He smirks at me.

"Whatever. I have to get home. Bye"

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke."

He's so smug, leaving with him now. He thinks that just because the dobe would rather spend his days with him, he's won his heart. He's mine. It may seem as if he's won but he'll never defeat me. He thinks that he is stronger than me; that he will gain the powers I have. He may have the unmatched power of Shukaku but _I_ am an Uchiha. _I_ am the strongest in this village. _I _will take what is mine and protect it with all that I am. _I_ am the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre; _I _killed Orochimaru and Itachi. _I_ disbanded the Akatsuki, making it safer not only for my dobe, but for his as well. _I_ am the only one that can truly protect _my_ kitsune

"Konban wa, Sasuke-kun" He's blushing. (1)

"Glad you could make it Naru-chan" I smirk.

"Don't call me that, teme!"

"Now, now, there's no reason to overexert yourself. Yet. Let's get started." I led him inside, down a familiar path, to a special room.

He's the only one that will ever see this room: the bridal room. It was made specifically for the heir of the clan's mate, to be used as a honeymoon suite and to escape if there was ever an argument between the couple; a place to bear all future heirs. It belonged to that particular person until the next bride was selected. This room belongs to him. We are not officially together, but we will be. I don't care who stands in my way because he is mine.

No one else can have him. No one else can feel the softness of his lips; taste the sweet flavor that is him. The privilege, no, the honor of mapping out every centimeter of his sun kissed skin, of memorizing each and part of him, belongs to me alone. No one else can touch those silken strands of sunlight. I'm the only one allowed to see his azure pools glaze over with such intense pleasure; I'm the only one allowed to do the things to cause him such pleasure.

He can be as smug as he wants about Naruto spending his days with him; it doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter if they _are_ the perfect couple to the public eye, they can spend all their days together for all I care. They can prance around the whole village― the whole country— hand-in-hand saying they are together, it doesn't mean a thing. He can have his false, pitying affection, I don't care about that. I have his body, heart, and soul; I have his purest love. It doesn't matter if he's the one at his side during the day; I'm the one who's name he screams each night.

He can be as smug as he wants about him spending the daylight hours with him; I'm the one he shares the midnight caresses with.

Why does Gaara allow himself to be treated that way. Naruto's been cheating on him from the start, everyone knows it; except for those who 'encouraged' the relationship. They refuse to acknowledge that there is anything wrong with their plans. They refuse to see anything without their rose-colored glasses. He might also see it, but I don't know. He doesn't want to be hurt again. Doesn't he see that everyday he puts on a mask, making it seem as if he is solely devoted to him, but spends his nights in the arms of that slut? I think in his deepest heart of hearts, he knows, but he won't acknowledge it.

I understand that he was the first person to break the shield around his heart: his first true friend. He was to first to see the wounds of his childhood and help heal them. He _is_ the only one that can ever understand what he went through and what he is going through; his knight in shining armor, so to speak. He understands his isolation better than anyone else and saved him from the monster inside. He is the proverbial 'light' at the end of his tunnel. He is perfect for healing him. Be that as it may, he is nothing more than a close friend.

He was supposed to heal her, become his friend, but nothing more. Naruto is cheating on him, but I can't hate him for it. He brings that rare smile of delight to his face; he makes his eyes sparkle with laughter. He is the reason that I can hear his melodious and rich laughter. He _is_ perfect for his, but not in _that_ way. They look the best when they are happy together. It is wonderful seeing them relaxed, not having to worry about the weight of the burdens they carry. They are most beautiful when they are together.

I want to hate him, I truly do, but I can't. He will cause him so much pain, but it couldn't be helped. He fell in love with another; nothing can deny him that happiness. He has been through as much as he has, in a way it was worse for him. He was never aware of why he was hated and left alone. He never deserved the treatment he got. If only he hadn't approached him first. He is too kind-hearted for his own good, there was no way he would have rejected her. He knows the pain of being unloved; he would never let anyone have to deal with heart break if it was within his powers to stop it. He didn't realize accepting and giving him a false relationship would be even worse.

It is going to break Gaara's heart once he finds out. Naruto is too honest and pure-hearted to be able to keep this quiet for much longer. I'm surprised he managed to keep quiet for as long as he did. He will be devastated when he finds out. His fragile heart will shatter, most, if not all, of the hope for life he has gained will be destroyed. It will be hard for him to recover, but I will be there. I will be the one to pick up the pieces of his heart. I will be the one he runs to for comfort; I will protect him with my life. I will be his new knight, one that will stay loyal and true to her alone.

I see him standing on a hill staring off into the sunset. It would be a romantic scene if not for the expression on his face. I approach carefully.

"You're going to get hurt" I say softly. This isn't the first time I've alluded to his dishonesty.

"Go away!" He yells "He loves me and that's all that matters."

"I won't deny it. He does love you, but not like _that. _Not the love you're longing for; break things off before you both get hurt." I stand behind him.

"I can't." His voice is barely above a whisper, "I can't! I _need_ him." He turns to face me, tears streaming down his beautiful face; he looks so helpless. Without a moment' hesitation I wrap my arms around him. He a stiff for a moment before he starts to hit me.

"Let me go! Let me go, you bastard!" I hold on tighter, "Just let me go! Let me keep on loving him, even if he'll never love me back like _that._ I will die without him. I don't care if he hurts me; I've been hurt so much it doesn't matter anymore. Just let me go… please…" His pleads quiet and he starts sobbing. He clings to me and I hold him closer.

"Leave him. Come to me, you will both be happier. He will run to that slut's arms, they will finally be able to put the past behind them, for everybody's sake. You can find solace in my arms. I love you."

"You _love_ me." He says bitterly, mockingly. "You say you love me, but you don't know who I am. I'm a monster, a demon. I killed many innocents just for the sake of killing. I was feared and distanced by my village, by my own _family_. My father raised me to be the perfect weapon. I could kill you right now and I'll feel no remorse. Can you still love me?" His sand starts to swirl around us.

"Yes." I stare into his eyes, "I don't care about any of that, I only care about you. I love _you._ It doesn't matter what you have done or what you will do, I shall always love you."

"So be it." His sand starts to strike.

I continue to gaze at him as I await the final blow. If I am to die tonight, I at least want the last thing I see to be those aquamarine pools. After a minute, he turns away; the blow never comes. He mumbles something to himself. I grab his chin and make him look at me. The forlorn look in his eyes is the last straw: I kiss him. It is only a moment before he starts to kiss back. It is a gentle, chaste kiss, but it doesn't stay that way for long; I can't seem to control myself around him. The next thing I know, he's mewling on the ground under me as I nip his neck. He suddenly pushes me back. He gives me a pained look, and then he's gone. I'm left alone in the night.

"What are you doing to me?"

_TBC_

**(1) – Good evening. I thought it sounded more illicit that way, but that could just be me**

**Kuro-chan: I know it's been over a year but my computer died twice before last summer, destroying the original 1st chappie, than I got this whole new drama angle that I _had_ to do, sorry for those that were expecting something really funny. I was too but that died after half a page. And sorry for the OOCness, confusingness and grammar**

**Rose-sama: so that wasn't the original?**

**Kuro-chan: nope**

**Rose-sama: still sucked.**

**Kuro-chan: TT. Yami so mean. Anyway, please review, and a cookie for anyone who can guess who Gaara's with.**


End file.
